Lurker's Tale
TUESDAY lurker entered the room. lurker: hullo. jennifer_hadley: hi there. lurker: what's happening? jennifer_hadley: not much. bored, so I'm chatting. you? lurker: pretty much the same. i'm always bored nowadays. jennifer_hadley: why's that? lurker: man, got fired two weeks ago. jennifer_hadley: sorry to hear that. lurker: it's ok. didn't like the job anyway. jennifer_hadley: so what did u do? lurker: promise not to laugh. jennifer_hadley: I won't. lurker: I sold ice cream, lol. jennifer_hadley: nothing funny about that :) I love ice cream. lurker: yeah, me too. in fact, that was the sole reason I applied, to get some freebies. jennifer_hadley: hahah, I hear u. lurker: so the boss man, right, a real hard-ass, he's the owner of the company I was working for, Frosty's Choc and Vanilla Vans, we have a bar at the local mall, where I used to work, and a couple of ice cream trucks, each with a smirking snowman painted on the side. One Friday, Mr. Frost caught me slacking and messing around with customers, no warning, fired me on the spot. I tried to tell him I was on my lunch break, though I had been gone for three hours and some angry mommy threatened to sue us, 'cause little Daniel didn't get his chocolate sprinkled sundae in like, three minutes. jennifer_hadley: lol, sucks to be you. no seriously, I'm sorry you got fired, sounds like you made a human mistake. lurker: thanks, but it's all good. a friend of mine's gonna hook me up with a job at his computer firm, fixing Macs and shit, I'm really good with those things, I guess you could call me a nerd, a pseudo-hacker haha! what do you do btw? jennifer_hadley: I'm a librarian :) I love the read. the smell of books. the quiet. lurker: cool, me too. what's your favorite book? jennifer_hadley: ummm, "The Shining"! lurker: Stephen King, huh? yeah, he's really good at telling stories. I read "The Shining" last year in fact! jennifer_hadley: Nice! breath-taking material. even though it's kinda devastating. the way Jack Torrance gets possessed by the hotel and all. lurker: Well, I think he turned for the better lol, at the end. jennifer_hadley: Oh really? when he took the croque mallet on his wife and kid? :---D lurker: just kidding ;) still less sadistic than the axe he was wielding in the movie. jennifer_hadley: I love horror, books and films. lurker: me too, I like feeling scared. I also like to scare people myself, you know give them a good scare for the laughs. sometimes my friends even say they're afraid of me. jennifer_hadley: why, are you the Boogeyman then? lurker: LOL NO. A fly lands on my pc screen, I just pat the mother-effer on the back, haha! jennifer_hadley: awww, you're so sweet. I hate flies and bugs, they enter the house, they die. simple. lurker: yeah, I know what you mean, Jennifer, you're not alone in that opinion. well, gotta go now, bye! jennifer_hadley: wait, do you really have to go? lurker: guess I could stick around a little longer, I want you to tell me why though! jennifer_hadley: well, you seem like a funny guy. you write long too, usually these people in this chat room just exchange the weather report and switch to another person. there's no challenge. the longer the response, the more I like it. aaaand, you seem smart :) lurker: hah, I knew it! I've always enjoyed long conversations. nothing too serious though, I don't wanna discuss politics and global warming here. jennifer_hadley: me neither. this is the wrong kind of platform for that. lurker: you know what though, I'm even more hilarious irl! jennifer_hadley: are you now? :---) lurker: you bet. wanna meet up? jennifer_hadley: haha, you wanna go for a date or something? lurker: why not? jennifer_hadley: you're too sweet! lurker: no, seriously. you seem like an interesting person. and you love ice cream and horror films <3 just like me. who knows what other things we'd have in common? jennifer_hadley: well, as flattered as I am, gotta say no, sorry dude. I don't meet people at chat rooms. just looking for some virtual company to pass the time. tell you what though, if I did chat room dating, I would pick you, no contest. I guess that's not much comfort :P lurker: haha, no but it's cool to hear! it's ok, I understand. I was only half serious anyways. so you taken, then, or what? jennifer_hadley: yeah, I have a boyfriend. lurker: what's he like? jennifer_hadley: he's great. he goes to the same college as me. lurker: what do you guys study? jennifer_hadley: Literature and sociology :) and I work at this college library, where I'm at now, from Monday to Friday, we met here for the first time as a matter of fact! I'll miss this place when I graduate next year, if I pass all the courses. lurker: Paul, too? jennifer_hadley: what? lurker: is Paul the same age as you? Graduating next year? jennifer_hadley: I never told you my boyfriend's name. lurker: No shit? I must've just guessed, what a coincidence huh? jennifer_hadley: Yeah, a massive one... lurker: Maybe I was thinking about my buddy over at the auto shop where I work. His name is Paul and his girlfriend is also Jennifer, that's where I got Paul from. jennifer_hadley: auto shop??? lurker: yeah, Gordon's Auto Parts and Wash, where I work :) jennifer_hadley: you just told me you were unemployed, sold ice cream before that? lurker: Did I really? :D Silly me. Yeah, the auto shop is REALLY where I work. jennifer_hadley: Ok. Sorry gotta go, nice talking to you, bye now. jennifer_hadley left the conversation. WEDNESDAY uncle_ernie entered the room. uncle_ernie: what's up? jennifer_hadley: hi there! not much, working. gotta study tonight so I'm going home for a nap after I get off. and you? uncle_ernie: good, good. study night for me too. boring-ass book though. jennifer_hadley: what book is it? uncle_ernie: "THE ELEGANT UNIVERSE". Quantum Physics. Sounds like a lot of fun, huh? jennifer_hadley: haha, yeah I guess so. you study physics then? uncle_ernie: yes. mind if ask u something straight away? jennifer_hadley: yeah, shoot :) uncle_ernie: why did you leave yesterday? in the middle of a conversation. jennifer_hadley: what?! uncle_ernie: we were talking about you, and Paul, and ice cream. had a good thing going. you ruined it. jennifer_hadley: it's you... uncle_ernie: that's right. jennifer_hadley: listen, I got creeped out that you knew my boyfriend's name and lied about your job. uncle_ernie: well, then you're too easily creeped out. chat room, people without faces, just nicknames, these things happen. jennifer_hadley: yeah I know, and you seem like a nice guy. but my boyfriend is the jealous type, and I'm in a hurry. bye. jennifer_hadley left the conversation. THURSDAY rick_lopez entered the room. rick_lopez: excuse me, free 2 chat? annie_wilkes_on_lsd: yeah, sure. rick_lopez: what u wanna talk about? annie_wilkes_on_lsd: umm, humor me. I'm bored. rick_lopez: ok, let me think. I got it! knock knock. annie_wilkes_on_lsd: who's there? rick_lopez: Man annie_wilkes_on_lsd: Man who? rick_lopez: The Ice Cream Man. annie_wilkes_on_lsd: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME? I'M CALLING THE COPS! rick_lopez: the college library is a scary place. anyone can see you, especially when you're sitting in the middle of the building by that little table. you lazy, lazy, lazy girl. you should be working, not idling over there with that notebook backwards, chat room window open for anyone to see. I've heard that blondies are stupid but you really take the cake, Jennifer. what a dumb cunt you are. annie_wilkes_on_lsd left the conversation. SUNDAY - 7:30 PM Paul: It's been three days since you've heard from him. Relax. Jennifer: Yeah, I know. He just really scared me the last time. He was there, at the library. Paul: Yes, but he wasn't there on Friday anymore. I'm guessing he knew the risk he was taking and decided to leave you alone. you had the library guard with you the whole day. Jennifer: You're probably right, I shouldn't be too nervous. Paul: Would you like me to come over? Keep you company, hold you close. Jennifer: Maybe later, my folks are home. They're going to grab dinner in a half an hour. Maybe come on by after they've gone? Paul: Sure, I'll take the car so I'll be there sooner. Jennifer: Thanks, Paul. Oh, remind me to set the burglar alarm on. My dad always forgets. And they don't know about Lurker. Paul: You're still worried he's found out where you live? Jennifer: No. Paul: Yes you are. It's ok. Jennifer: Well, the first time I talked to him, I thought I was talking to somebody who lives hundreds of miles away. Not to mention, I thought I was talking to someone who's not, you know, psychotic. I told him details of my life, about you, everything. Paul: Did he ever tell you what he wanted? You know, why he was tormenting you like that? Jennifer: I guess he wanted to meet. Or he tried to lure me to a trap or something. Paul: Fuck. Someone dumber than you might've fallen for it. Gone to see him and who knows what that lunatic might have had in mind. Rape? Assault? Even murder? Jennifer: That's what I'm so worried about! I should at least call the cops, tell them there's a stalker lurking around the chat room and the library. Someone might have even seem him when I was over at the desk. It makes me sick thinking he was watching me the whole time. Paul: I'm afraid the cops wouldn't do anything, he hasn't hurt anybody, and I'm guessing you don't have the chat logs anywhere? So no proof really :/ Jennifer: No, I got so freaked out I left without saving both times. Paul: You know I'll protect you, Jenny? It won't take long for me to get there, we can forget about the whole Lurker situation and just concentrate on each other, baby ;) Jennifer: Sounds good, honey. Let's do that. I'm going for a shower, be here a little over eight? Paul: I'll be there. Jennifer: Love you, Paul. Jennifer is offline. SUNDAY - 8:25 PM Jennifer is online. Jennifer: Where the fuck are you?! Paul: What? Jennifer: You told me you'll take the car and I said BE HERE AT EIGHT. You're still at home?!? Paul: ... Jennifer: I told you I'm scared! But I guess you're not in a FUCKING HURRY! Paul: Jenny, calm down. Jennifer: I'm not kidding! He's gone through the trouble of finding all that information about you and me... ffffuck. You don't think this is for real?! Paul: Jennifer, listen to me. I have not spoken to you after the Skype call this morning. Jennifer: What? Paul: I just came online here a few minutes ago, for the first time today. Jennifer: You're not serious. Paul: I am. Jennifer: The screen said "Paul" just like it does everytime you start a chat with me. Paul: I don't know what to say. Jennifer: Please, PLEASE come over? Right away? I'm getting a really bad feeling. Paul: I will. Are your folks home? Jennifer: No, they left twenty minutes ago. So hurry up, I need you here. Paul: Call the cops, Jenny. I'm on my way. Jennifer: Ok, I'll have to go offline to do that. See you soon. Jennifer is offline. SUNDAY - 8:40 PM Paul is online. Paul: Hello. Paul: ??? Paul: Hello. Paul: Who are you? Where did you get my number? Paul: Hello. Hello. Hello. Helloooooo. Paul: Are you that goddamn creep who's been stalking my girlfriend? Paul: Am I that goddamn creep who's been stalking your "girlfriend"? Paul: Stop it! Paul: STOP IT. HELLO. JENNIFER GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER. HELLO. STOP IT. WE HAVE A MUTUAL FRIEND. WE HAVE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, PAUL. GO GET YOUR WHITE HORSE. Paul: I'm gonna fucking kill you! Paul: Jennifer was right, you're a funny guy :D And jealous, too. Spicy by nature. Paul: Fuck you, I'm blocking you. Fucking leave us alone, psycho. Paul: What's the hurry, Paul? Where are you going? To Jennifer's? You'll never make it in time. You'll never see her alive again. Paul is idle... Paul: Go check out your car tires, Paul! OOPS, I'm dead now, right! OH NO! Paul is offline. SIX MONTHS LATER: lurker690 entered the room. jennifer_hadley: Excuse me, can I bother you a moment? lurker690: sure. what's up? jennifer_hadley: have I chatted with you sometime before? lurker690: umm, I don't think so. why? jennifer_hadley: huh, okay. I really am sorry, I thought you were someone else. lurker690: these things happen! jennifer_hadley: take care now o/ lurker690: you, too. let me know if you want a popsicle! jennifer_hadley: WHAT? lurker690: or if you need your brakes fixed, Gordon's Auto Parts and Wash is the place to go! jennifer_hadley: it is you. lurker690: yes, long time no jazz. it's been nice talking to you, Jennifer, but I really need you to move on now. this is getting boring. jennifer_hadley: what the fuck are talking about? lurker690: you and Paul really are a cute couple. you look so good together. I really wish you nothing but the best. but you gotta leave me alone now. jennifer_hadley: what? fuck you. for the last six months, I've been afraid every single day! I'm afraid every morning when I open my eyes, and every night when I go to sleep, always worried and stressed, waiting for some random chat window to pop open, or the phone to ring, or you to finally appear on my doorstep. Paul hasn't slept in months either. lurker690: I'm sorry to hear that, Jennifer, I wish it was different. and I wish Paul wasn't such a coward, get him some melatonin or benzos. But like I said, I do need you to move on. Just follow my example. jennifer_hadley: what example?!! lurker690: you guys looked like a bunch of idiots, standing on your front porch, looking all worried at every passing car. and Paul, the knight in shining armour, bursting through that cab door, running to hug you, that young muscular cop with his dumb notebook taking your statements, it reminded me of a cheesy 80's horror thriller, you know the ones with the forced happy endings? It was fun to watch, sure, but I wanted no part in it. jennifer_hadley: you wanted no part, huh? none of that would've happened if you never started talking to me and threatening us! I was scared for my life, I still am! and so is Paul, he's a wreck! So let's end this, why don't you show me your face, goddamn wuss?! finish what you started, I'm ready! you know I'm at the library already, don't you. SO COME ON!!! lurker690: ooh hoo hoo, I'm almost amused. I'm not gonna finish anything, I never planned to do anything to you, at least I don't want to harm you in a physical sense, that's just not my thing. I like having a little fun with my friends, but I don't ever want to get caught. I love to smell and taste your fear, it's amusing to me watching people act hysteric, freaking out all scared of their pitiful little lives. and the cops? they won't give a fuck as long as I don't kill anyone, I gotta give them credit though because this wouldn't be possible without their ignorance. I'll tell you a secret, Jennifer. while you've been looking over your shoulder these last six months, I've had fun with at least four other girls :) and their boyfriends! one of them was even dumber than poor Paul. this chat room, the campus dorm, the school cafeteria... I've been all around. like I said, Jennifer, time to move on, you too. I hope you and Paul get married some day, just don't expect me to show up at the wedding, you have your whole lives ahead of you, isn't that wonderful? And hey, don't bother tracking down the ip address after I'm gone, that wasn't a lie when I said I'm good with computers. Take care of yourself, Jennifer! Life can be short, so enjoy it! lurker690 left the conversation. Category:Computers and Internet